Revenge is Sweet (Not!)
by 3 Eternal Phoenixes
Summary: A few years after the Battle of New York, each of the Avengers settled down and had children. 15 years later, the Avengers are kidnapped by their worst enemies. Those who they believed to be dead. Then Jr. Avengers must band together to save their parents and the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a happy time for all of the Avengers. Loki had been defeated and the city had been reconstructed. As it turned out Loki was under mind control. Thanos had thought Loki would have been the perfect victim in order to attack Earth and Asgard. Who would have guessed?

Best of all, every Avenger had found their significant others or in some cases finally admitting their feelings.

* * *

_Pepper was sitting on the luxurious leather couch typing reports. Tony cautiously approached her, attempting not to make a sound. Sadly Pepper knew him too well._

_"Hey Tony," Pepper said, smiling at him. "You're out of the lab early. What's up?"_

_"Nothing much," Tony replied. "I just need to ask you something."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Pepper placed her laptop on the coffee table. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I don't believe so," Tony responded, "unless, of course, you say no."_

_Then Tony knelt on one knee. Pepper gasped. He pulled out a gorgeous engagement ring. A large red diamond surround by smaller white diamonds. The band was a metallic golden shade. It was just so... Tony._

_"Virginia Pepper Potts," Tony began, "You have been there for me through thick and thin. Through Afghanistan, Monaco, when I was dying and now. There is only one question that I have to ask...Will you marry me?"_

_Pepper stared at the ring for a few moments before breaking into a grin. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"_

_Tony gave his famous megawatt grin and kissed Pepper promptly on the lips, before sliding the ring onto her ring finger._

_"Nothing could make this moment more perfect," Tony murmured into his new fiancee's ear._

_In the hug Tony couldn't see the knowing smile spreading across Pepper's face. She pushed him aside to stare into his deep dark brown eyes._

_"Oh it definitely could be better." Pepper prompted, "Tony, I'm pregnant."_

_For one unusual moment Tony Stark was silent. He couldn't breathe for a few moments. A child?_

_"Tony," Pepper began. "Honey, are you okay. You want the baby, right? If you don't want him or her it's okay. We'll think of something-"_

_"Pepper are you insane?" Tony grinned. "Of course I want the baby. I was just shocked. That's all. Wait till the media gets a hold of this. Pepper Stark pregnant with Stark to be..."_

* * *

_Darcy Lewis walked into the lab, where her fiance,Bruce Banner, sat analyzing...something. Darcy couldn't understand whatever went through his huge, green brain._

_"Hey honey," Darcy grinned. "I have to tell you something. It's absolutely urgent. Like, seriously, urgent."_

_Bruce sighed, as he wheeled around in his chair. "What's up, sweetheart? Is something wrong?"_

_"Well," Darcy began, "that depends on how you see it. I think it's good news, hopefully, you will too."_

_"Okay," Bruce said, nervously. "You're seriously scaring me right now, Darce. And what do you mean 'I think it's good news.'"_

_"How do you feel about a tiny little rage monster running around the house?"_

_"What?" Bruce asked confused. "Like a baby?"_

_"Exactly like a baby!" Darcy exclaimed, her eyes shining._

_"But what does that have to do with us?" Bruce asked. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, we're having a baby?"_

_Darcy nodded. Bruce laughed as he twirled Darcy around. "We're having a baby!"_

_"Yes we are!"_

* * *

_Natasha looked at the pregnancy test with uncertainty. Positive. She was a master assassin and Avenger. Natasha couldn't be pregnant._

_"Tasha," Clint called, "you in the bedroom?" he asked._

_Natasha gasped. "Just a sec, Clint." She stuffed the pregnancy test under the pillow. How's that super spy material for you?_

_Clint walked in. "You alright?"_

_Natasha smiled. "I'm absolutely fine. I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Then she rushed out of the room, hoping that Clint didn't notice her face._

_Clint, being the spy he was, had cameras where even Natasha couldn't find. His own invention. He was very proud._

_Rewinding the scenes back to a few moments before Clint could see his wife stick something underneath her pillow. Knowing that if she wanted to hide something it was never good so Clint did what any SHIELD agent would do, investigate._

_He flipped back the pillow and stared at what lay underneath. He then picked it up to see what had made his Tasha so upset. Positive._

_"Natasha? What's this?" the master archer asked even though he already knew exactly what it was and meant._

_His wife stumbled out of the bathroom wiping her eyes. She sat on the king sized bed and took a deep breath before had begun to grow out her fiery red hair again and it was now in a braid. In Clint's eyes she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Granted she didn't kill you first._

_"Clint, I don't know how to say this...I might as well just say it...I'm...I'm pregnant."_

_The assassin burst into tears. Not small tear streaks but big, heaving sobs. Clint sat down on the bed next to her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder._

_Clint could see nothing wrong with a baby. After being a wandering soul for so long it would be nice to have a family, a home._

_"Why don't you want a kid Tasha?"_

_"Oh Clint. We have so many enemies. So many insane people put behind bars. What if they take it out on our child?"_

_He cupped Natasha's chin in his palms. He stared directly into Natasha Barton's eyes. "Honey," Clint began, "We live in a tower full of superheroes. A man with a suit of armor that shoots missiles, a super soldier, a man with insane rage issues, two gods, and us. Honestly, I think someone who would try to attack our baby is honestly extremely insane. More than Loki was when he was under mind control," he explained._

_Natasha giggled. She stared back at her husband and fellow agent._

_"You're right a baby is perfect," Natasha smiled. "My god, Tony is going to spoil him or her isn't he?"_

* * *

_Loki and Thor sat in the yard playing with Asgeir, Thor's one year old son._

_"So brother?" Loki started. "What is it like having a son?" he asked._

_"A most fun time," Thor replied, smiling fondly at his one year old son. He was the splitting image of him, but Jane's features was quite noticeable as well._

_Asgeir was large in size just as a god should be. He had short dirty blond and blue eyes. His skin was tanned even at such a young age. Asgeir had both Jane's brown eyes and brain._

_At that moment both Jane and Lady Sif walked in the yard._

_"Loki, there is important news to be shared," Sif smiled, her long brown hair bouncing._

_Alarmed at the fact Sif was smiling, he pounced on his feet. "What is it, Sif?" he asked._

_"Loki," Sif laughed, "there is no reason for you to be nervous. This is very good news."_

_"Yeah Loki, chill," Jane grinned. Loki scowled at Jane. She giggled, not looking into Loki's eyes. "Sorry," Jane murmured, "bad choice of words."_

_"Anyway," Sif continued, "you will be very pleased."_

_"Well?" Loki demanded. "What is it?"_

_"A child," Sif responded. "We're having a baby."_

_Loki froze for few moments looking at Sif's stomach in awe. "A child," he repeated, then looking into Sif's eyes. "You're having a baby."_

_"We're having a baby," Sif corrected._

_Loki embraced her in a hug. "I am quite pleased, Sif."_

_"As am I, Loki." Sif smiled fondly._

_"Come my fellow family!" Thor bellowed. "We must celebrate with a feast and drinks!"_

_The others laughed happily, agreeing with Thor. Jane scooped up Asgeir into her hands and strolled back into the palace._

* * *

_Steve Rogers jumped up as his wife, Amy, came running in the door. His first instinct told him something was wrong. Even though it had been peaceful lately, peace didn't last forever._

_"Amy! Did something happen?" Steve demanded._

_Amy had a giddy expression on her face and a dreamy expression in her eyes._

_"Is the super solider serum genetic?" Amy asked._

_Steve's brain fell apart like a puzzle that he needed to put back together. What did the serum have to do with anything? "What? I don't know Star. Ask Tony or Bruce!"_

_Amy sighed. "Why are boys so dumb?" she asked, looking at the sky._

_Steve scowled. He hated mind games. Especially that ridiculous guessing game._

_"Sweetie," Amy said slowly. "I just came back from the doctors."_

_Steve's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you alright Star? Are you sick?"_

_"No!" Amy shouted. "I'm PREGNANT! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! Pregnant. There is going to be a new Rogers."_

_Steve stared. "Oh." Then the shock came to him. He began laughing and smiling while embracing Amy. "We're having a baby!" he repeated over and over again. He twirled her around, the giddiness spreading throughout his entire body, "We're having a baby!"_

* * *

**Birth Dates and Times of Birth**

**Asgeir Martin Thorson: January 2nd, 2013**

**6:24 pm**

**Astrid Pepper Stark: July 23rd, 2013**

**2:37 pm**

**Kelsie Megan Rogers: July 23rd , 2013**

**3:00pm**

**Joseph Alexander Barton: March 15th, 2014**

**5:10 am**

**Kiara Natalie Barton: March 15th, 2014**

**5:22 am**

**Michelle Jessica Banner: December 31st, 2014**

**6:16 am**

**Phelix Damen Lokison: August 22nd, 2015**

**2:35 pm**

[End]


	2. Chapter 1

The Helicarrier

The Training Room

8:54 ET

July 23, 2028

Astrid Stark walked into the training room wearing the skin tight SHIELD uniform. Her long, auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail as always and her calculating brown eyes were analyzing each and every new recruit. Astrid's fellow agent and best friend, Kelsie Rogers stood by her.

Kelsie Rogers was a good 5'8. Guess being tall came from her father, the super soldier. She had long blonde hair which was also in a ponytail, but with a navy blue ribbon acting as a headband and kind, sky blue eyes.

"Alright recruits," Astrid barked, "stand in formation. I'm your training officer, Agent Astrid Stark along with Agent Kelsie Rogers."

"But you are just children. How can you possibly be agents?" One recruit asked stupidly.

Both Kelsie and Astrid fumed. He did NOT just say that.

"Really?" Astrid gaped mockingly. "I had absolutely no idea I'm a child!" Being the daughter of Tony Stark, she inherited his sarcasm which was fondly known as 'Starkasm'.

"You really think we're here for fun?" Kelsie growled, "Well bring it on."

"I'm only here because I got in trouble and this was my punishment," Astrid shrugged. "But honestly, I would LOVE to see this." She gave off the traditional Stark smirk.

Kelsey glanced at her 'sister' in arms. Both smirked, cracking their knuckles.

"On three..." Kelsey whispered.

"Three!" Astrid exclaimed leaping into action.

Kelsie soon followed and the 24 recruits saw nothing more than a rolling flurry of attacks.

Everyone was so intent on the fight that not one person saw Captain America, Iron Man, and Director Fury walk in. The three men just shook their heads at each other. Sadly, this had to be stopped before it went too far.

Tony chuckled. "Astrid, sweetheart, could you stop attacking the poor guys. They're already beat up enough as it is."

Astrid whipped around and batted her eyelashes. "Sorry Daddy."

The recruit who had challenged the two young agents gaped. "Y-y-you're the daughter of Iron Man?"

"Wow," Astrid said, shaking her head. "Here I was thinking SHIELD agents were actually smart."

Director Fury cleared his throat causing the recruits to jump. He walked over to his Avengers and their daughters.

"Agents, may I introduce you to the Arc Angel, daughter to Iron Man, and the Patriot, Captain America's daughter."

The agents froze, absolutely regretting the fact that they had insulted the daughters of some of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

"Anyway," Astrid continued, "I tried to train them. They're idiots. Can I leave?" Astrid asked.

"No," Fury responded

"Why?" Astrid whined. She dragged Kelsie beside her and batted her eyelashes. Eventually Kelsie caught on and followed suit. "It's our birthday!"

Director Fury sighed then turned to Tony. "Your daughter is about as annoying as you are, if not more."

"Thank you. It's a gift" Astrid responded proudly.

"I raised her well," Tony smiled, wiping away an imaginary tear. "And she's done an excellent job."

Kelsie rolled her eyes at her "uncle". She just really wanted to lick the cake batter, but they would have to hurry before the others got a hold of it!

Director Fury had no choice but to give in to the two 15 year olds. One Stark had been enough but two were a nightmare. Especially if that second Stark practically had a twin. Thankfully Kelsie had inherited her father's sense so she wasn't easily swayed by Astrid.

"Alright," the Director sighed. "We'll be stopping at New York in fifteen minutes. You girls can head to the tower then."

Kelsie and Astrid screeched thank you and raced out the door. Nick Fury laughed to himself.

There was no chance at the girls getting lost in the helicarrier. The two young agents were practically raised here. They each knew the helicarrier like the backs of their own hands.

Astrid and Kelsie changed out of their SHIELD uniforms and headed to their quarters. Astrid slipped on a pair of Levi skinny jeans, a red blouse, and combat boots. Kelsie wore a regular pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, a star necklace, and a pair of black converses.

"I CANNOT wait to head back to the tower!" Astrid squealed.

"Do you think the others already ate the batter?" Kelsie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," Astrid scoffed. "They know we'd kill them."

[End]


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS BUT WE DO OWN THE AVENGERS' KIDS AND AMY. :)**

**Astrid: Isn't it illegal to own people? **

**Phoenix: Suck it up and live with it. **

**Rebirth: Be nice to our characters, Phoenix. **

**Phoenix: Maybe I don't want to. **

**Kelsie: I can't believe we were devloped from minds as insane as these. **

**Fury: Seeing as the disclaimer is full of stupid people I will- **

**Tony: ENJOY THE STORY! **

**FURY: STARK!**

* * *

Stark Tower

The Training Room

9:48 ET

July 23, 2028

Kiara Barton shot arrow after arrow on the moving target, perfecting her aim every time. Some people thought she was weird because of her obsession with bows and arrows but she was a Barton and Bartons are archers. Take her dad for one of them to beat him. He was Hawkeye himself, the greatest archer ever.

Suddenly, Astrid and Kelsie rushed in the room looking for Kiara. "Did they eat the cake batter yet?" Kelsie demanded, looking slightly frazzled.

Turning to look at them, while continuing to shoot Kiara replied, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Yes!" Kelsie shouted, while dragging Astrid upstairs.

'Help me' Astrid mouthed. Kiara rolled her eyes at her antics before heading to the kitchen.

Joseph Barton aka 'Joey' was in the kitchen along with Amy Rogers. "Hey kids," Amy said.

Upon the arrival of the girls Amy did not see Joey reach his hand towards the batter bowl. But unlucky for him Kelsie and Astrid did with their SHIELD trained, calculating eyes. Both promptly pulled out their weapons of choice. At least the ones they had in street clothes.

"Touch the batter and you die."Kelsie threatened, raising her knife.

"Now back away slowly," Astrid added.

"Could you stop threatening Joey?" Amy demanded, while smoothing out the aluminum foil on the on the tray as if this were an everyday occurrence, which it was. "He's only taking a little bit. Right Joey?"

"Uh...Um... Yeah. What Aunt Amy said," Joey stuttered, pointing to Aunt Amy who giggled underneath her breath.

Kiara then walked in shaking her head. It was just her luck she had to be related to him. He was supposed to be the super spy while she was the archer.

"Really Joey. Even I know better than to steal Kelsie's batter. ESPECIALLY on her birthday." Kiara sighed and smiled teasingly at her twin

"Come on Joey," Natasha Barton said, walking into the kitchen. "I thought I trained you better than this. Even I could have stolen the batter without getting caught."

Kelsie narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it."

Astrid sighed. "I'm only here because I find this slightly amusing. I mean, come on? Who wouldn't want to see a cake batter obsessed Kelsie?"

While this was all happening, Kiara snuck her hand over and took a small amount of cake batter on her finger. Then she promptly stuck her finger on the back of Joey's neck and then stuck her finger in her mouth.

Joey first feeling Kiara touch his neck, then sensing her happiness looked over at her in confusion. then felt the back of his neck. There was something liquidy on his finger. Cake batter, he thought. Yup, Kiara smiled. Joey licked his finger.

Natasha seeing Kiara smile knew that something was up. Kelsie walked over to the bowl and peered in.

"Alright, who took some?" She asked looking around with a murderous look in her eye.

Natasha then understood her daughter's smile and let on one of her own.

Kiara turned to leave, "Well I should get back to my training."

"Not so fast. You're a suspect." Kelsey says leaping forward and grabbing her shoulder.

"And?" Kiara shakes Kelsie's hand off.

"And, you're not leaving till I get answers," Kelsie says while trying to regain her grip on Kiara.

"What if say no?" Kiara asks continuing to dodge away from Kelsie's hands.

"Then you'll have to fight me." Kelsie says, now just about ready to kill someone.

"You don't stand a chance." Kiara replies, continuing to egg a Kelsie on. She hadn't seen any real action all day and was ready for a challenge. Shooting at the moving targets in the training tower was no fun. It was too easy.

Natasha smiled with pride, while the others watched eagerly to seem what was going to happen. Astrid was all for the fight.

"Wow! This is so much better than just Kelsie being obsessed with cake batter!" Astrid said, following them into the training arena. Everyone else except Amy followed her out of the kitchen.

By the time everyone got out there they were already fighting. Natasha watched proudly as her daughter used the techniques that she had taught her. Astrid was watching the battle intently weighing each person's chances of emerging victoriously. Though you really couldn't see either person through the harmless weapons and the darting limbs.

Joey could sense the joy radiating from his sister, and yearned to join the fight. Astrid too, wanted to join. But they held back, knowing that, at the moment, this was not their fight.

"Hey Astrid! Get over here and help me out!" Kelsie yelled to Astrid.

"Hey! Wait a second that's not fair! If Astrid gets to fight then so does Joey!"Kiara complained, still attempting to strike Kelsie, and landing one on her arm.

"But that won't be fair." Kelsie pouted, "You two can talk in your minds!" hitting Kiara on the back of her head

"Should've thought about that before you invited Astrid to fight" Kiara shot back as Joey ran to her side.

Just then Michelle aka "Mitchi" Banner and Dr. Banner walked in, hands on hips. She was wearing tan shorts and a lime green tank top. Her short brown hair was down, as usual.

"What the heck is going on in here?"

* * *

**Amiee-Asgeirs eyes are blue. Thank you for alerting us to the typo.**

**Thanks for everyone who's following us-ebarrie10**

**And to those that Favorited this-BookLover4ever **

**Questions, Comments? Reviews? Requests? **

**XOXO, **

**Phoenix and Rebirth**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS EXCEPT FOR THEIR KIDS AND AMY! **

**Astrid: I still can't believe you own us.**

**Tony: Don't worry about it sweetie. You get used to it. I've been owned by Stan Lee for years. **

**Astrid: But I don't want to be owned. **

**Phoenix: Live with it. **

**Astrid: Rude much. Besides you can't control me!**

**Phoenix: Yes I can. I control everything you say and do. *evil smirk***

**Rebirth: Okay then! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Stark Tower

The Training Arena

9:56 ET

July 23, 2028

"You know girls," Dr. Banner began, "There are better ways to deal with this. How about talking about this peacefully?" he suggested calmly.

Of course the guy who loses control and turns into a giant green rage monster would always want to take the calm route.

"But it's more fun this way,"Astrid groaned.

"Astrid," Bruce said calmly," you are more like Tony then you will ever know. Moving on, you guys should know better than to fight over something as stupid as cake batter. I mean you are the children of the greatest superheroes known to man."

"Hey-" Kelsie started to object, but was quickly silenced by Amy.

"Bruce, they were just practicing battle techniques," Natasha said, "You know as well as I do that the kids are trying to push themselves to the limit and be the best that they can be, and they can't do that with just computers, No offense Jarvis."

"None taken. I can easily make the course more difficult for them but I understand that they also need to be able to fight real people to better enhance their fighting techniques" Jarvis's robotic voice echoes throughout the room.

"Now, you kids go get ready for the party," Natasha says to the kids, " and remember, this is a formal event. NO Jeans, NO t-shirts, and NO sneakers."

"Yes Mommy!" Kiara smiled and turned around promptly grabbing her brother and looking him in the eyes. Ready? she "asked"

Yup Joey "responded"

They then whirled around and at full speed ran towards their mother. She saw them, and grabbed them both by the wrists when when they got close enough and flipped them over. They landed on the ground with loud thumps, but Joey sprang back up while Kiara remained on the ground. Everyone watched as the kids attempted to bring down their mother. Most normal people would see it as a sign of disrespect, children attacking their mother. They would also be shocked at the lack of concern from their mother upon hearing the sickening crack of them hitting the floor. But, in this place, no one is normal.

Kiara attempted to trip her mother from the floor, or at least catch her off balance, while Joey tried to finish the job that Kiara was trying to start by using his mother's lack of balance to throw her to the floor. But, it never worked.

"Alright time to get ready, Joe dear, you shower first, then Kiara you get in." Natasha told her children as the others are walking out the door. The others giggled as the rushed to their respective flats. They were all excited for the upcoming night.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, Reviews, Requests? **

**XOXO, **

**Phoenix and Rebirth**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rebirth: Hello everyone! I am incredibly sorry for the long wait but I've told Phoenix a billion times to update this because I've been worried about my other story. But I made sure to post this really long chapter. Joey can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Joey: Not without Kiara.**

**Rebirth: Fine. *Snaps fingers***

***Kiara appears and looks around.***

**Kiara: What am I doing here? I was just sparring with Kelsie...**

**Rebirth: You...Joey...Disclaimer...Now**

**Kiara and Joey: The 3 Eternal Phoenixes sadly don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Stark Tower

Ballroom

16:00 ET

July 23, 2028

Kelsie, Astrid, Kiara and Joey, and Mitchi all met up in the hallway right outside the doorway into the ballroom.

Astrid wore a light blue, knee-length, strapless ball gown, with an almost clear iridescent silver fabric, laid over it. Her auburn hair was resting on her shoulders, not in a ponytail for once in her life.

Kelsie wore a similar dress, but hers was dark blue with a red iridescent fabric laid over it. Her long blonde hair was also down, falling to about the center of her back, her large loopy curls cascading gorgeously over her shoulders.

Kiara wore a strapless high-low black dress with silver sparkles like stars scattered all over her dress. Her hair was naturally many shades of blonde, mostly dirty blond though, with a bronze in the center,and at the tips, her hair was a golden color. Her own large and loopy curls water-falling down her back and pooling behind her knees. Joey wore a matching black suit with a silver tie, his own dirty blonde hair, curled on his forehead.

Mitchi was wearing a green dress with a purple iridescent covering, her own short brown hair rested on her shoulders.

When they saw each other, everyone was speechless.

Kiara and Joey broke the silence by walking up to Astrid and Kelsie and embracing them."Happy birthday, girls!" Then they all pulled Mitchi into the hug.

"I love you guys so much, and you all look gorgeous." Joey said.

"You really do," Kiara agreed kissing each girl on the cheek, being the shortest in the group at only 59 inches, she only came up to the girls chins, and Joey's shoulder.

Joey took his place beside Kiara and took her hand in his, Mitchi stood in front of the twins, and the birthday girls took up the back arm in arm. _Are you okay? _Joey looked down into his twin sister's deep blue-gray eyes. Kiara looked up into his gentle green eyes, they were full of concern. _Yes._

_I know how much you hate crowds._

_As long as you stay with me, I will be fine._

_I won't leave your side. I promise. _Joey pulled his sister into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The doors opened and Mitchi was the first to walk in. There was a loud applause as she descended the staircase. When she got to the bottom Joey and Kiara went out onto the balcony, she froze up as they got to the edge and she could actually see the thousands of people that were in the room. Joey guided her towards the stairs and stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. All of the parents should have been at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to dance with their children. Especially Tony and Steve, since it was their daughters' and Kiara continued down the stairs, and turned around to watch as Astrid and Kelsie stepped out onto the platform.

Astrid's calculating eyes scanned the floor, looking for her Stark was not an easy person to miss. He was practically the life of the party. "Where are they?" she whispered, while walking down the stairs with Kelsie beside her.

"Maybe they got caught up at SHIELD?" Kelsie suggested, while plastering a fake smile on her face. The least they could do was pretend not to be suspicious and have a good time.

"Please," Kiara scoffed. "Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve would never skip your birthdays for some stupid SHIELD mission. EVER. Something is definitely wrong." she stated.

"She's right," Joey observed, "Something's up."

"Where's my mom, Aunt Amy, Aunt Darcey, and Aunt Jane?" Astrid asked, "If it was a SHIELD mission, they would still be here wouldn't they?"

"True..." Kelsey pondered this.

"Well, I could go check their rooms," Kiara volunteered eagerly. "I don't want this to spoil your party."

They all laughed, knowing that she was trying to use this as an excuse to get out of the ballroom.

"Okay," Astrid agreed. "But you can't go alone, just in case there really is trouble."

"Well you can't go because its your party, and everyone will know that something is wrong." Kiara protested.

Kelsie and Astrid shrugged. It made perfect sense. The last thing anyone wanted to do was cause panic amongst the hundreds of guests.

"Okay. Astrid and I will keep the guests distracted while the rest of you search the tower. If you aren't back in 15 minutes we will evacuate the tower." Kelsie quickly planned.

The team nodded and Mitchi, Joey, and Kiara ran off. As they ran they could hear Kelsie and Astrid talking to the guests.

"Our friends will be back in a moment. In the meantime enjoy the party! Kick it JARVIS!" Astrid addressed them.

The song "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC played throughout the entire and Kelsie danced with a few of the guests while others looked around the room shyly.

Even though the young teens appeared to be having the times of their lives no one could see how truly scared they were. All they could think about was their missing parents.

Quickly, Joey rushed through the halls of the tower towards his parents room. Kiara's hand was in his. Mitchi followed in hot pursuit.

When they got there the door was open and room was completely silent. The king bed against the wall was made and barely anything was on the dressers.

Clint's tuxedo was still hanging, untouched, in the closet next to Natasha's gold and orange, floor length dress. They had never started to get ready.

_If everything is untouched something must have happened hours ago... _ Joey looked at his sister, his green eyes full of worry.

_Let's go check Uncle Steve's room. Quickly! _Kiara squeezed her brother's hand tighter in worry.

"Can you guys stop doing that?" Mitchi asked following as they sprinted out of the room. "It's kinda creepy."

They frantically pushed the elevator button, taking turns yelling at the doors. Suddenly the doors slid open to reveal two boys inside, one older than the other.

The elder boy was large, muscular and had sun tanned skin. He had warm green eyes eyes and short blonde hair. The younger boy couldn't have been more of an opposite. He had hair that was neatly trimmed (for a boy) and shining green eyes. He on the other hand was thin and pale. Not sickly pale though. Both wore tuxedos.

"Phelix! Asgeir! What are you doing here?" Mitchi exclaimed to the sons of Loki and Thor.

"We came for the party of Astrid and Kelsie but while we came through the Bifrost, our parents suddenly vanished. There is no sign of them anywhere." Phelix responded angrily.

"Join the club," Astrid snarled, climbing up the stairs with Kelsie behind her. "Our parents are gone to."

"What are you guys doing upstairs?" Joey demanded. "The party's is downstairs."

"Really?" Astrid snarked. "I had absolutely no idea."

Whenever Astrid was furious the famous 'Starkasm' came out.

Kelsie elbowed her in the ribs. "We sent them home. What did you guys find."

"Apparently, they went missing before the party even started." Kiara quipped. "They didn't even have time to get ready."

Joey nodded in agreement. "We scoured all over the tower. They're definitely not here."

"Anyone up for calling Fury?" Mitchi suggested.

"Absolutely," Astrid began, "NOT!" she barked. "I don't want him to get involved because he'll send in SHIELD agents and not us."

Joey nodded in agreement.

Kelsie ignored them and pulled out her SHIELD phone. Director Fury was #1 on speed dial. "Rogers!" Fury barked. "What on earth are you doing calling me this early?"

Astrid shot Kelsie a furious glare. "Are you deaf? I told you not to call him!" she mouthed.

Kelsie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Sir, we have a problem."

"Which is?" he demanded. "I have work to do."

"The Avengers have gone missing." Kelsie stated, ignoring the furious glares of others

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Pleasre remember to review and comment below.**


End file.
